A Hollow In The Family
by Fabulizer1602
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack Minato and Kushina sealed the Kyuubi into there neborn triplets and their firstborn dies in the attack and comes back a hollow. how does this effect the shinobi world


**Chapter 1: Recalling Events**

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze proud mother of three could only sigh as she looked through the photo album on her lap that was labeled 'memory's of Naruto' it has been five years since that eventful night when the triplets were born and the Kyuubi was released by that masked man.

Thinking back on it the red head could hardly keep herself from bursting into tears thinking about how she failed her baby boy. Just thinking about that night brings her happiness that her children were born, sadness that she lost her first born and anger at the masked man that DARED to take her baby from her.

Closing the book, she went to get ready for tonight where the Uzumaki-Namikaze family go every October 10th instead of the Kyuubi festival they go to the grave yard to see their brother/son to pay their respects.

Minato Namikaze sat in his office trying and failing to do paperwork since he was too busy thinking about the reports of A masked creature with a hole in its chest seen wandering the streets and forests of Konoha, also he was Thinking tonight as Hokage he had to attend the Kyuubi festival give a quick speech then he could disappear with his family to go see their brother/sons grave

Thinking about Naruto Minato felt absolutely ashamed he failed as a husband for his wife and let her get kidnapped on the day of the triplets' birth, and he failed as a farther when he allowed him to jump in front of one if the Kyuubi's claws killing him since it left a gaping hole in his chest. Thinking back on how that night transpired made him clench his fists in anger.

 _flashback night of the Kyuubi attack_

 _All was peaceful in Konoha it was an unusually quite night that was until shouting was headed from the hospital "MINATO NAMIKAZE I AM GONNA CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SPOON FOR DOING THIS TO ME" making the civilians and shinobi alike give a silent prayer to their fourth Hokage._

 _Inside the hospital there was chaos since the Hokage's wife just went into labour and was giving birth this shouting had been going on for a few hours until the wails of three babies were heard from the room_

 _Inside the room an exhausted Kushina sat on the bed holding her three new children and ginning away like no tomorrow the first one was a boy named Menna Uzumaki-Namikaze he had deep violet eyes like his mother but that's where the resemblance stops the rest of him down to his hair colour is a carbon copy of his farther, The next on is a girl named Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze she looks like a carbon copy of her mother apart from the ice blue eyes, and last is Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze she looks exactly the same as her mother to the violet eyes to the blood red hair._

 _The celebrating was cut short though when a man with a wooden spiral mask came out of the shadows holding up a unconscious seven year old boy by the back of his shirt, the boy was about 4" 3' had blonde hair with red tips giving it a fiery appearance he also had two different eye colours one ice blue and the other deep violet this was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the first born of Kushina and Minato, also heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans respectively. Preparing to get their son back Kushina puts the children in the crib and Minato brandishes a Tri-pronged kunai_

 _"Give me the jinchuuriki and I will let the boy go" the masked man demanded seeing no other option Kushina goes over to the masked man only to get her arm caught into a vice like grip and to see the man through her son out of a window._

 _Instinctively Minato jumps out after him using hiraishin and grabs him only to realise it was a distraction seeing as how the masked man was now gone along with his wife cursing he gets back to the hospital room to find a frantic Jiraiya and a worried Kakashi retelling the events to them whilst laying Naruto down to rest whilst coming up with a plan they suddenly feel a terrifying amount of killing intent so looking out the window they see something that terrifies them the Kyuubi had been released meaning that either Kushina is dead or close to it_

 _ordering Kakashi and Jiraiya to take the triplets and a Squad of ANBU to go and prepare the seal and to also inform Hiruzen Satabori._

 _the rest of the night went downhill they lost a lot of valuable shinobi including the third Hokage and Naruto, but the upside was the triplets had perfect seals and the village praised the children as heroes for holding the Bijuu at bay._

 _End Flashback_

Minato could only sigh as he felt his anger dissipate after the memory had resurfaced thinking about how that masked man ruined his son's life and also got many of his valuable shinobi killed. Getting up he flashes home to get ready to go visit his son.

The triplets where playing a game in the back garden looking like they were having fun like normal five-year-old children would but on the inside their minds were in turmoil over a Common topic there brother Naruto all the children could think about Naruto was how cool he was at how he saved not only them but there Mother as well but they also felt extreme sadness that they never got to meet him thinking back they remember when their parents told them about the Kyuubi and their older brother

 _Flashback_

 _It was the evening in the Uzumaki-Namikaze household when the triplets heard their parents call them down for a family meeting going downstairs there smiles faded once they saw their mother and fathers serious expressions "Kids we have something to tell you" Their dad said with a shaky breath "3 years ago on October 10th I didn't actually kill the Kyuubi I sealed inside you three" shocked at this they couldn't even reply to their fathers declaration, then again how could they as they about to reply he continued speaking "Also you have an older brother named Naruto who on that night was killed by the Kyuubi whilst protecting both you mother yourselves from it by taking an attack straight to the chest"_

 _End Flashback_

After that they always insisted on celebrating their birthday on October 11th so they could go visit their brothers grave. As they were about to continue their game they heard their mother tell them to come and get ready for that night.

At the grave yard entrance, they waited for Minato to arrive after doing his speech at the festival when he did the family then walk in silence towards their family members grave. When they got there they all got on their knees and prayed for their fallen family member as they were finishing and about to walk away they heard a warped ripping sound so turning arounds they did not expect to see a hole tearing through space that looked bitch black and absolutely terrifying getting into defensive stances readying for a fight what happened next absolutely stunned them

Out of the rip cam a boy about 12-13 years old with shoulder length blonde hair with red tips and one blue and one purple eye he had some sort of bone fragment on the side of his fame that went from his hair where there was a fox ear down to his jaw (like grimmjow) he wore black sandals with white socks, black hakama pants with a whit outline and a black tail coat with white outline finally there was a sword handing at his waist it had orange wrappings leaving diamond shapes on the hilt with an oval shaped guard with pointed ends (ulquiorras sword but replace the green with orange.

"What's up?" the figure said with a foxy grin.


End file.
